Flame War
by Kuwabara Shizuru
Summary: When Tucker's most cherished JPEG is stolen and vandalized, it's all out WAR! Danny and Sam must help Tucker to get it back. But who stole it, and why?
1. Chapter 1

Flame War, Chapter 1

A Danny Phantom fanfiction by Dustin M. Dixon

Hey all, Dustin here with the disclaimer! I own no one in this story. All characters are the intellectual property of Butch Hartman. I am not making money off of this, so please, no lawsuits. With that said, let's get on with episode 2: Flame War!

* * *

Fade in. Amity Park's fairgrounds. Danny and Sam were taking in the sights and sounds of the nearby rollercoaster.

"You know, I'm all for a good crash as much as the next guy, but…" Danny started.

"But it's freaking GOTHAROUSEL!" Sam chimed in giddily. "The most awesome rollercoaster… OF PAIN! EVER!"

"Well, nice to see you're enjoying yourself." Danny smirked. "But I can't help but feel like we're missing something! It's just not the same without Tucker."

"Yeah, well… you win some you lose some. C'mon! I got us tickets!" Sam nearly shouted. "Last one on's a mega-onyx rotten egg!"

"Is it always mega-onyx and funky black with you goths?" Danny shrugged.

"Ignoring that, let's go!" Sam grabbed Danny by the arm, and seconds later they were being locked in to the front seat of the Gotharousel. Danny looked down at the harnesses keeping him and Sam from being flung violently from the rollercoaster.

"I'm not entirely comfortable with the level of safety provided by these seat belts." Danny admitted.

"Oh man up Nancy, you have ghost powers!" Sam rolled her eyes. A couple of minutes later, the rollercoaster began its run, and in the midst of screaming his head off, Danny turned toward Sam.

"Okay, I WILL admit, this is kind of cool. So why isn't Tucker here with us, screaming his head off along with me?"

"Well, he said he had a 'prior engagement'." Sam used her fingers to emulate quotation marks. "He described it as 'really freaking awesome'!

"What could be more awesome than this?!" Danny shouted.

* * *

"Dear fellow online geek community…" Tucker spoke aloud as he typed, sitting at his desk in front of his PC, the lights in the room off aside from the glow coming from his monitor. "The other day, I went on a date with my best friend Danny's totally fine older sister Jazz. Not only did we have a good time, but she let me take her picture as proof that I'm not making ANY of this up!" He clicked the "Send" button, and not even a minute later after his message appeared, he saw a comment appear in the topic. "Pics or it didn't happen…?" he read in disbelief. "Dude, I'm Tucker Foley! That's TF! As in too! FINE!" he shouted. "You want your pic? Oh, you'll get it!" He grabbed the loosely-dangling USB cord and connected it to his PDA. "Here's your pic, DoubtingThomas!" he scrolled through his gallery of pictures, but started to panic as he realized that the image he had taken was not among the other images. "Wait… where is it…?! WHERE IS IT?!" Tucker began to sweat. Suddenly, he heard a ping, as he glanced upon the screen in horror. A new user by the name of "EmberRox" had posted his very picture, only edited heavily. Now there was a black pair of circular eyeglasses and a fake, twirly mustache painted onto Jazz's face. "No…" Tucker gasped out, as he looked on, touching the screen, expecting this to be a nightmare that he was about to wake up from. He pinched himself, and as soon as he realized he was wide awake, the whole Foley household resounded with his loud wail.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a local cyber café, a familiar young woman sat, her blue flaming hair glowing extra brightly as she high-fived the green-skinned, mullet-sporting ghost next to her.

"That was freakin' awesome!" she laughed.

"Exactly. And just watch! That young nerd will be scouring the internet for whoever took his beloved image! And when the time is right, I, Technus, will take over Amity Park!" A pause, as Ember glared up at him. "I mean we! We will take over Amity Park!"

"That dipstick doesn't know what's about to hit him!" The two ghost partners in crime laughed evilly…

* * *

*=whisper  
*he's a phantom  
*danny Phan- Danny phan- danny phantom

Young Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very  
strange machine

It was designed to view a world unseen  
(he's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom phantom)

When it didn't quite work his  
folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it  
there was a great big flash  
everything just changed  
his molecules got all rearranged

(phantom phantom)

When he first woke up he had realized he had snow white hair  
and glowing green eyes  
he could walk through walls  
disappear and fly  
he was much more unique then the other guy  
and it was then Danny knew what he had to do  
he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through  
he's here to fight for me and you

(he's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch 'em all  
cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch 'em all cuz he's)

* He's Danny Phantom

* * *

(Title) Flame War  
(Subtitle) The episode that's too hot for TV!  
(Jingle) MM  
(Image) Danny and Sam are looking over Tucker's shoulder as he scowls at his computer screen. On the other side of the screen, a shadowy Ember and Technus are grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Flame War Chapter 2

A Danny Phantom fanfiction by Dustin M. Dixon

* * *

The next morning at school, Danny and Sam were surprised to see Tucker, dressed in army-style fatigues.

"Okay, I'm gonna regret asking this, but…" Sam trailed off. "Why?"

"This is war, Sam…" Tucker growled, tightening a bandanna over his forehead. "An item of significant importance was stolen from me last night and VANDALIZED! I'm out for digital BLOOD!"

"It's that picture you took of Jazz, isn't it?" Sam asked, her eyes narrowing in boredom.

"Y—NO." Tucker's face hardened, as he twirled around two PDAs, sliding them into what were shaped to look like gun holsters. After this impressive display, he turned toward the school. "I have to find out who did this. You guys gonna help me? Cause if not, you need to get out of my way."

"Tucker —…" Danny began, eyes rolling as he sighed, "Okay, look, I'm gonna be magic for a minute, all right? I'm gonna use my new found ghost powers to look into the fuuuuture…"

The boy in the red beret glanced at him, eyebrow slowly rising.

His friend paused, making circles with his outstretched fingers, then let his arms drop, lids lowering with them. "Whatever you're gonna do, you're gonna blow this whole thing out of proportion and just humiliate yourself and us and anyone else remotely involved in your digi-…vendetta!"

Sam smirked with a snort. "Well, SOMEBODY actually did their English homework for once."

"Thank you," the blue-eyed boy said with a broad smile and a light nod.

"Look, I appreciate you guys not wanting me to humiliate myself for once — or maybe you don't care, but…"

Now his two friends looked on with the same wary look, leaning in a bit closer as he trailed off.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Tucker roared, making them both jump and flinch. "I'll scour every computer in the school — on the block — in the neighborhood — in the whole, picture-stealing COUNTRY if I have to!" He began to gesture more wildly, almost outright flailing as he ranted.

The blue-eyed boy half-flinched, wiping off a spit drop. "And get arrested. For several things. And we don't want you doing that either, but —"

"Hey, genius," Sam piped up, "If you're so dead-set on tracking whoever "wronged you" so badly, why don't you use your techno geekery and just trace their IP? Heck, they've got all kinds of websites for even somebody like DASH to do that. How hard can it be?"

"As hard as a big huge waste of time!" the boy in the red beret shot back, still relatively energetic, "If somebody was dastardly enough to break into my super-tight computer network and steal my precious — uh, precious…thing that is mine…"

The three of them blinked for an awkward few seconds.

"…then of course they cowardly hid behind a proxy! Of which like a million are available to even people like DASH to use!" he finished, frowning at Sam, who softly facepalmed. "Tracing it would get me nowhere! Even more nowhere than at least scanning every drive on the school would!"

"Okay, so…you want to waste your time and get nowhere by checking social media site histories in the library? Come ON, Tucker! I know you're out for…vengeance —"

Sam gave another nod at which Danny smiled before continuing.

"—but going about it in a blind rage isn't going to do you any good. And will probably get you in detention and suspended if you really screw things up." He paused for a few seconds longer, cautiously patting his friend on the shoulder. "…okay?"

The boy in the red beret glanced at him, letting out a puff-cheeked snort. Suddenly, his expression lightened up and he smirked. "DUH. In my hurry to track down the culprits, I didn't even think to look in my OWN house!"

"I think your beret's on too tight today, Tuck." Danny laughed a bit. "Why would either of your parents want to steal this mystery thing? And even if you're implying it wasn't them, who's gonna get in to your house? Your dad bought the most state-of-the-art security system known to man!"

"SECOND-most." Tucker corrected. "Once I get the patent on it, Foley Security Systems will replace it, and then… my family and I will be swimming in a pool made out of dollar bills." He pointed to the ground with a sly grin.

"So, 90's cartoon references aside, if you don't think your parents or anyone else could've taken your picture, then who?"

"GHOSTS, dude! They get around that crap all the time here!" Tucker threw up his arms as he continued. "And one of them had to have stolen my JPEG!"

"Unless it's Johnny being a sad, lonely jerk once more, SORTA doubt any of the ghosts would want a picture of my sister…" Danny rubbed the back of his head.

"It's NOT a picture of your sister!" he turned to Sam, who was snickering. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just thinking about when we DO find the picture later and it DOES turn out to be that picture of Jazz you took last week."

"I didn't—"

"You DID. You mumbled it in your sleep a few nights ago when we both stayed over at Danny's." Sam chuckled, and soon, Danny joined in.

"You know… I DON'T have to sit here and take this." Tucker frowned. "And it's your lucky day, cause I'm not going to!" He turned around and stormed off, as the bell for first period rang…


End file.
